Conquest of Earth
by Commander-Vipe
Summary: Nothing belongs to me except OCs  A story from the view point of my OC. OCxTak and ZimxTenn.
1. She enters

It was another day in skool. The pitiful teachers trying to teach me something I had learned hundreds(in their obsolete human time) years ago. The disguise I wore to hide my alien heritage was not much a pale kid with glasses and no friends that knew things before the teacher apparently fit in perfectly.

I just hoped that my other part would arrive soon. Skool ended shortly after that class I walked back to my house trying not freeze. The country I landed in seem to be freezing all over the damn country I hated it was nothing like my home planet I got home the door opened and my "parents" stepped out to greet me they weren't real what they are is holograms a much better improvement then those old glitchy robo-parents from two years ago. I closed the door and turned off my disguise and walked into the kitchen or whatever it's called. Max was sitting at the table in his disguise (a small boy that slightly resembled my disguise but without glasses) playing some violent game. He heard me enter and asked "Hey, man. How was skool?" I replied "Boring as usual but that should be expected of these pitiful humans." I went down to the lower sections of my home. As I pass through the levels I saw the ship that I traveled here on being repaired. As I reached the last floor I walked to the computer, found an email from my wife, read it and then went to youtube and watched Foamy videos which on my stay on this damnable planet I found I rather liked that squirrel and his views on mankind.

Next day I... ah screw it I'm gonna skip to when Tak arrives and you can't do anything about it.

4 days later It was the last class of the horrible skool day when all of a sudden a large, bright light shone through all the windows of the entire western part of the damn planet every body wondered what the fucking hell was that but only I knew and what it was was my dearest and their destruction. Back to me, her ship descended from the sky to stop right above the field closest to the skool everybody raced outside to see the alien. I pushed and shoved until I made it to the front of the crowd and ran underneath the still floating ship the rest of the crowd yelled at me. Telling me to come back but I ignored them. A small hatch on the bottom of the ship opened through which shone a very bright light the humans shielded their eyes while I watch Tak descend from the ship after which the hatch closed and the humans saw for the first time a member of my race without a disguise "Hello, my dear it nice to see you. You look lovely as always." I said. she looked up at me she tried to hide her surprise that a lowly human would dare speak to her but when she saw my face she knew who I was and replied "It's been too long my love." upon hearing this one of the musclebound fools said "Look, the nerd's in love with an alien freak." then he laughed like a retard as if he had just heard the world's funniest joke. Everyone else just stared " Darling? Why don't you turn off that hideous disguise and show everyone your true form?" She asked me to which I replied with "Good idea, my angel." I pushed a hidden button on my shoulder and the pale fake flesh evaporated from my superior body and showed them all the skin I was born with. Smooth pale green skin like my beloved's. At that point the moron stopped laughing and went into silence like the rest of his fellow humans wondering what the hell those green humanoid creatures were.

My dearest asked "Do you want to start the destruction now or tell them what we are first?" "Let's end their questions about us." I said. She replied with "Fine, get it over with. Attention you pathetic humans if you are wondering what we are, I shall tell you. We are members of the Irken race. My dear was sent here to this dirt ball by our great leaders 100 years ago. You might remember it as the Roswell incident but before I continue could the one who insulted my husband please stand forward." Rather then the one boy step forward everyone else took 5 steps back leaving the brain-dead idiot standing alone with an alien woman. Taking a look behind him he walked up to my wife and tried to ask her out. She blasted him in the face I came up beside her and shouted "This is to be the fate of any human who resists me and my wife. If you don't want to die, line up at the ship to receive your new purpose in the Irken Empire." As the humans began lining up I turned to my wife and kissed her on the cheek, she asked "By the way, how is Max?" I replied. "Let me show you." I turned my head to my wrist communicator and cried. "Max, come to my position."

"Yes, sir." While I waited for Max to arrive I asked her a question. "How is MiMi?" " MiMi. Here. Now." was all she said two seconds later a dark black cat appeared by her foot which spun around for a moment. When it stopped the cat was gone and there stood MiMi. I greeted her with a small hello. Max arrived soon after that but not as a small boy but as a little robot resembling MiMi. He greeted me then walked over to MiMi who was awaiting our orders, Tak said "MiMi, Max you two watch the humans." After the bots went to watch the humans, a sound came from behind us, a sound that is hard to describe. We turned around and were faced with several... (Wait, what did the humans call them? It starts with a po...pol...poli...police. That's it) police officers, I turned to her, gave a small nod then pulled out my gauss rifle and blasted those damnable fools and their obsolete vehicles. Any survivors either had their torso ripped apart by my spider legs or were executed by Tak. "Goliath, This is Bravo 3-2. Earth is under attack, repeat Earth is being invaded." Was the last thing that the last officer said before I stabbed his arms and threw him at Tak who caught him and pierced his throat.

Although all the officers had been killed. We were slightly worried. That officer had manage to deliver a message to his superiors and we both knew that they would come en masse.


	2. A defect for an inlaw

An hour later our worries had been fufilled partialy. Rather then more blue uniforms and small arms fire we saw black armored humans with weapons that managed to stings us, a great accomplishment for a primitive race. And appearently when the newer attackers saw us reeling in pain they thought it was a moment to relax... oh how wrong they were and for that little, miniscual slip-up they would pay dearly for. In a few seconds our SIR units unleashed their flamethrowers on them.

A month later We set up a perimeter that was about 8 miles in every direction. Planting a sentry gun at 4 meter intervals along the circumference. When we placed the last sentry gun in position we headed back to the base which had grown considerably. The cafeteria of the human skool had been flated and replaced with a docking area and a teleportation base for new recruits to come in. The gym had been replacd with an Irken training facility and shooting range. On the other side were the experimentation centers, interrogation rooms, execution halls, P.O.W camps, mass graves and housings for our troops, equipment and my personal tank, kept in tip-top shape with an experienced, determined and fiercely loyal crew made up of mostly old squadmates and soldiers hand-picked by me or Tak.

Tak went get some rest while I went downstairs to the communication room. I dialed a number and called out "Hey, pick up. It's your older brother." the screen flickers to life and shows Tenn who retorts with "You're only older by 5 seconds and you don't even act that mature, Vipe."  
V:"Well, sis, I see that you haven't lost your sense of humour."  
T:"Gee, thanks. Now I know you're not very social, sooo why are you calling me?"  
V:"You know that I am leading the invasion so I have to check up on everybody."  
T:"390 and you're still the over-protective and over-bearing brother from the academy."  
V:"Mom left me in control of you, remenber?"  
T:"I don't want to talk about that."  
V:"Too bad. You brought this upon yourself when you married the guy who killed her."  
T:"He didn't mean to, Vipe."  
V:"Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to? All Zim did on Vort was work on that stupid blob thing and doesn't it seem like too much of a coincidence that the collar breaks just when our mother decides to visit and it disappears along with the infinity energy source and seconds later we find out along with the rest of the empire that Zim's blob has eaten our mother and destroyed half the planet."  
It's at that moment when Zim decides to barge in.  
Z:"Hey, Tenn, I'm back. Who are you ... oh. Him"  
V:"Afternoon asshole."  
Z:"Same to you, jerk."  
V:"Ah, fuck you"  
Z:"Why don't you do that with your mom? Oh, wait, I killed her"  
T:"Shut up Zim"  
Z:"Wait, no no no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Tenn, don't make me sleep on the couch again."  
V:" I would insult you Zim but I have bigger fish to fry so bye Tenn, fuck you Zim."


	3. Visions of the past

I turned off the monitor. That image will never leave my mind. Zim was on the ground begging my sister not to force him to sleep on the couch. I was nearly in tears laughing at the pitiful sight. Perhaps that's why I didn't see the rebel made bomb lying behind the door to the communication room. All I remember is hearing a large boom, me flying through the air, landing with a resounding thud and Tak rushing to my side and demanding that I not to leave her. Unfortunately I blacked out before I could give her my answer.

I woke up with the worst headache imaginable, but that didn't prevent me from noticing my surroundings. I was suspended above the ground via my parachute becoming snared in the tree branches. Then a voice I thought I'd never hear again "Vipe, are you there?"  
"Marx? Is that you?" I asked. A couple bushes rustled and out stepped a old friend that had died 17 Irken years ago. I looked down and saw that instead of the general's uniform I remember putting on, I had the clothes of a special ops soldier. "What's the matter? Forget how to cut rope or something?"  
"No." I replied and reached down towards my boot where I always kept my knives.

We sighted the refinery from the cliff face, it was about 2 1/2 klicks. I turned on the radio and talked into it "Bravo, this is , refinery is in sight. Home in on my beacon." Exactly 6 minutes and 43 seconds later a group of 8 other Irkens met up with us. Due to standard "Insertion, Sabotage and Assassination" or ISA protocols and the fact that my group was over 5, not counting SIRs and MABs, I had to perform roll-call to ensure that no-one had been captured or replaced by an enemy spy. Some one spouting out random gibberish told me that Rico was here. A loud smack followed by some angry sounding gibberish says that Michaels is here. "Leave him alone you meanie." Ooohkay, at least I know that Tenn's here. An impatient "Are we done yet?" says Brown's here. "I agree with Brown. When can we let the stupid Vort goat-smellies feel the wrath of the amazing ZIM"

"5...4.."  
"Hey, Vipe, why are you counting down?"  
(A/N: I really don't know what a guy getting sacked sounds like so... yeah)"Aah damn it you bitch. Why the fuck do you always go for the balls, Tak?"  
"Oh I don't know... maybe because I hate your guts."


End file.
